On the Line
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Sequel to 'A Teenage Prayer': At their 10-year high school reunion, Kurt and Blaine are abducted by a figure from their past who will stop at nothing until Kurt is dead and Blaine is his. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_: The idea for this story originated from a short story I had written about three years ago; that story's characters were based on me and my high school classmates. I have no idea what happened to it, but I recently came across a few pages of it and decided to make it a _Glee_ story, complete with prologue. For the record, everyone is a senior in this story, so don't complain.

"You know, it feels like I'll never see this place again after graduation," Kurt commented as he and Blaine walked to the last Glee club meeting of the year.

"I know. I haven't even been here that long, but it's like a second home, after Dalton," Blaine replied, holding tight to his boyfriend's hand. The two walked into the choir room and sat in the back, hands still entangled while everyone else seemed to wander in.

"Wow, graduation, I can't believe it's really happening," Tina said, walking in, hand-in-hand with Mike.

"Guess who's singing at graduation?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Us?" Quinn asked dully from her spot next to Artie.

"Gee, who else would sing in this school?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Please don't make us sing "_Don't Stop Believin'_"," Puck complained.

"I was thinking…," Rachel started to say but Santana cut her off.

"Mr. Schue, are we really gonna give the _entire_ spotlight to Barbra once again?" she demanded.

"I was thinking of everyone getting a solo at the ceremony," Rachel repeated, giving Santana one of her looks.

"Can we choose our solo?" Mike looked up excitedly.

"Well, looks like the vote's unanimous," Mr. Schuester shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I am so singing "<em>My Heart Will Go On<em>"," Rachel said; the club was discussing their solo choices.

"Kurt, you want to do a duet?" Blaine asked. "We can do "_If I Didn't Have You_"."

"You are such a dork, Blainers," Kurt scoffed. "But I love you nonetheless."

"Not to rain on everyone's parade," Artie interrupted, "but wouldn't everyone doing a song be a little prolonged for the ceremony?"

"Artie, why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"Well, it's actually pretty rational," he said, swallowing before he looked defiantly up at Rachel. "We can do something like a huge group number where everyone gets a solo."

"Enlighten us with a song, why don't you?" Mercedes said.

"Okay," he shrugged, nodding to the band; Brad started to play a slow tune and a lot of the club perked up, recognizing the tune.

"_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear__  
><em>_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?__  
><em>_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee__  
><em>_in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife__  
><em>_In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?__  
><em>_How about love? How about love? How__about love?_

_Measure in love__  
><em>_Seasons of love_,"

Artie sang and Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes joined him.

"Artie makes a valid point," Mike quipped when they were done singing.

"Yeah, and everyone can have a solo, or a duet, it depends on the people singing," he explained.

"All in favor of Artie's idea?" Mr. Schuester stood up; everyone raised their hands, including a reluctant Santana.

* * *

><p>June 14, 2012: The big day. The entire senior class stood together for the photos; Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other from their positions in the alphabetically ordered group. Principal Figgins stood at the podium, calling names for diplomas and parents sitting behind the graduates, cameras and phones taking pictures.<p>

"Kurt Hummel!" Figgins' voice squeaked through the microphone. Kurt stood up, saw his father and stepmother in the crowd of parents, and walked towards Figgins. He had gotten into NYADA and was taking the first class trip with Rachel in about two months, spending his last in Ohio.

"I found this last week and wanted to return it to you," Figgins whispered as he handed Kurt the diploma and something wrapped in tin foil. Kurt pulled a bit back and saw his Junior Prom Queen tiara, which had mysteriously disappeared after the prom. He grinned, whispered a quick "Thanks", and hurried back to his seat.

"What is it, Kurt?" Finn whispered once Kurt had sat down. Kurt unraveled the foil and placed the tiara on his head. Finn covered his mouth to stifle his laughter; Kurt hit his stepbrother lightly on the shoulder and turned to face front.

"And now the New Directions have a song to sing for us," Figgins announced. The Glee club trooped to the stage; Artie and Quinn rolled forwards in their wheelchairs and began the song. Every few verses, another member would take the stage to sing. When the song finished, everyone burst into cheers.

"See you all…never!" Santana yelled, throwing her cap into the air. Among the pandemonium, Kurt and Blaine kissed, and everyone was ready for their lives to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This chapter consists of small vignettes of each couple; it also introduces an OC. Enjoy!

10 years later…

* * *

><p>"Blaine Everett Anderson-Hummel, why aren't you ready yet?" Kurt yelled; he was impatiently tapping his foot on the stairs, waiting for Blaine to come upstairs for their high school reunion.<p>

"Kurt, honey, this tie is outrageous," Blaine moaned, walking up the stairs towards his husband.

"You wore bowties all through high school. Why are you whining?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He took the tie and did it himself. "You be glad I'm here for you."

"I always am." Blaine smiled sweetly and Kurt pecked him on the lips before going out the front door. "Kurt, where are we going?"

"It's the 10-year reunion, don't you remember? I told you like ten times, and did you listen? It seems like you didn't," he called. "Now get out here!" Blaine sighed and went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I said about seeing them all never?" Santana asked Brittany as the two got ready for the reunion. "I was hellbent on keeping that promise."<p>

"'Tana, do this for me? I want to see everyone again," Brittany said as their 4-year-old daughter, Lily, clung to her leg.

"Momma Britt, please don't go away from me," Lily whined.

"Honey, 'Tana and I will be home before midnight, I promise," Brittany whispered to the girl, who pouted and, after a few seconds, went to her room. "She's growing up stubborn. Wonder where she gets it from," she commented to Santana, who scoffed and kissed her.

"Come on, let's go see if Rachel Berry's children are as loud and obnoxious as she is…or was," Santana said.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, honey, no one will care if you have a small zit," Finn called through the bathroom door.<p>

"I took such good care of myself in high school," she groaned. "Why is this being brought upon me now, especially now of all the times it has to be? I think it's because I gave up being Fanny Brice again for this reunion. Curse that Alicia Taylor, I hope her voice cracks on the last note!"

"Rach, please come out here," Finn coaxed, running a hand over his face. She stepped out of the bathroom hesitantly. "And she's looking just as beautiful as she did the first time I saw her." This comment made Rachel blush and kiss Finn on the lips lightly before she swept out the door. Finn sighed and went out to the truck.

"What do you think will happen? Do you think they'll remember the…you know?" Finn asked.

"Well, we did ruin our chances at Nationals with that kiss," Rachel shrugged.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" Finn looked a little nervous.

"Remember your mailman, honey," she said absently, turning on the radio.

"You promised you'd never bring that up again!"

* * *

><p>"Sam, please don't wear the Na'vi ears." Mercedes yanked the prop of her husband's head.<p>

"But it's cool," he protested.

"That franchise died six years ago, thank God. You remember what happened last time you wore those wretched things to a public event? We got kicked out because it was formal!" she snapped, shuddering at the memory.

"This isn't formal, 'Cedes." Sam pulled the ears back from her and put them on.

"Fine, besides there's always the other thing they'll remember you for," she teased.

"Don't you dare…," Sam started to say, but Mercedes ignored him and started singing:

"_Guppy face, trouty mouth_

_ Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?_

_ Grouper mouth, froggy lips_

_ I love sucking on those salamander lips_.

"And you know I love sucking on those salamander lips," she said, kissing him.

* * *

><p>"You know it was a good idea we paid for those singing lessons," Artie commented as he straightened his tie.<p>

"Damn right it was," Sugar smiled. "Now I truly am a shining star!" She twirled around the room in the glittering red dress Artie had bought her the day before. She stopped suddenly and looked at her fiancée. "Artie, do you think Rory will be there?"

"It's been three years since you jilted him at the altar. He seemed perfectly fine then. Don't worry, if he does anything to you, I will run him down," Artie promised.

"Thank you, baby, I love you." Sugar kissed the top of Artie's head and ran to get her heels. "By the way, can we bring the ReWalk?"

"I'll get more sympathy in the wheelchair," Artie smirked.

* * *

><p>Tina was applying her makeup while Mike decided on which suit to wear.<p>

"Mikey, should I wear the vampire makeup?" Tina called.

"Are you still out to scare the hell of Figgins?" Mike replied.

"It's the one way to remember me," she said, coming out of the bathroom in a black cape. Mike stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"You know there's always that fake stutter," he sighed after getting up.

"Yeah, well, you know. And honey, please don't break out the 'new and improved Electric Slide'," she said, using air quotes. "Seeing it again might just kill me."

"Fine, but you change to regular makeup," he countered. She heaved a huge sigh and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You made a full recovery, didn't you?" Gary asked, waiting for Quinn to finish in the bathroom.<p>

"But they haven't seen me in ten years and I was in a wheelchair," she called.

"Why do you have to be so neurotic?" Gary muttered to himself.

"I just want this night to be perfect," Quinn said, opening the door and wowing her boyfriend.

"You are perfect, Q. In every way, you are perfect to me." Gary wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Nothing is going to ruin tonight, okay?"

* * *

><p>If any of these couples thought that the reunion would be the best night of their lives, they were dead wrong…<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine held each other tightly as they opened the doors of the McKinley auditorium, when they were tackled-hugged by Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar.

"White boy, I haven't seen you since you married all kinds of hotness. How the heck are you?" Mercedes said.

"Fine, 'Cedes. It's been perfect actually because we're gonna be parents soon!" Kurt exclaimed, making the girls squeal.

"Boy or girl?" Sugar asked.

"_She'll_ have a very unique name," Blaine teased.

"What is it?" Tina looked anxious.

"You'll hear when we get her," Kurt said mysteriously.

"Gay sharks!" a voice yelled. Kurt and Blaine spun around and Brittany hugged them.

"Britt, did you fulfill that promise we made?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Kurt, I did, and here she is, my wife!" Santana entered the room wearing the same red dress from junior prom.

"Satan, get over here!" Kurt called. The two laughed in the embrace. "Damn it, you are smokin', if not any more than you were ten years ago."

"Got that right, Porcelain," she smirked, and then she suddenly started cackling. "Look who it is!" She pointed at the door where Sam was standing, wearing his Na'vi ears and looking embarrassed.

"Dude, Sam, even at twenty-eight, you had to wear those, and not only that, you have the Bieber hair," Finn remarked, walking over, hand-in-hand with Rachel.

"Wasn't Justin Bieber murdered some time ago?" Mike asked, coming up behind Tina.

"Yeah, seven years ago, and by a guy we know," Artie interjected. "Remember Joel, that weird kid who ended up marrying Sebastian or Warren or whatever his name was? He did it."

"Wait, Joel killed Justin Bieber?" Sam looked surprised.

"Yeah, I saved the headline from 2015. Here, look." Artie pulled out his iPhone and opened a document before handing it to Sam, who read it out loud.

"_Teenage pop sensation Justin Drew Bieber was found dead on the night of March 1, 2015, his 21__st__ birthday. Cause of death was found to have been the spiking of his celebratory shot with rat poison. The defendant was identified as 23-year-old Ohio-born film critic Joel William Richardson, who was reported to have 'had it in' for Bieber 'since day one'. The day following Bieber's death, Scott Samuel Braun, better known as Scooter Braun, Bieber's manager, was found dead in his apartment from multiple stab wounds. The case remains open on whether Richardson committed the Braun murder._

_ Upon learning of Richardson's incarceration, Warren Damien Rhodes, Richardson's husband, was not at all surprised by his actions. '_Joel made countless comments about how he'd like to do Justin Bieber in,_' Rhodes said. '_Not many people know this, but Joel actually killed someone by gunshot in our senior year. I knew he was capable of murder, but a lot of the time, it seemed like it was one of his jokes._'_

_ Rhodes was last seen in California with Richardson, who was in the planning stages of writing a memoir. Richardson received 15 years in the California State Prison, Los Angeles County._"

"Oh my God, I figured he was crazy seeing as how he pulled a gun on a lot of people, but I never pegged him as a murderer," Blaine said.

"Hey, where's Puck?" Tina asked out of the blue.

"Heard he's bailing his daughter out of jail; Beth pulled the same stunt he did eleven years ago. She drove his car into a convenience store and took off with the ATM," a new voice said. Everyone turned and stepped back in revulsion. It was Jacob Ben Israel, who, at 27 years old, looked even creepier than he was in high school.

"What are you doing here? You didn't graduate the same year as us," Rachel said, looking haughty. "And take your pervy eyes off of me. Can't you see I'm married?" She held up her right hand, flashing the ring.

"I don't even know how he's here. For God's sake, there are _children_ here," Mercedes said, nodding over to two preteen-looking girls chatting at a table. "That's right, Jewfro, we know you went to jail for child pornography."

"I was framed," Jacob said defensively.

"Bullshit," Santana muttered.

"Unholy Trinity, at ease!" a loud voice shouted. Brittany and Santana turned and shrieked at seeing Quinn. "Girls, get over here and hug me!"

"Q, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Gary asked.

"Oh sorry, honey. Guys, this is my fiancé, Gary. Honey, this is Brittany and Santana," Quinn blushed once she had unattached Brittany.

"Ah, yes, Brittany and Santana. I've heard stories about you two." Gary smiled.

"Hope they were horror stories. I was the queen of bitchdom around here," Santana said.

"Quinn's told me of all of you. Let me see if I can put the pieces together." Gary looked over at everyone else. "This young couple is Kurt and Blaine, the gay power couple. And this must be Finn, Q's first love, and Rachel Berry, whom I know as I saw her onstage in "_Evita_" about two years ago." Rachel blanched at this. "Tina and Mike, Quinn called you guys 'Asian awesomeness'."

"Good day to ya, everybody," a new voice said. It was Rory, who, by this time, had curly hair. His face turned stony for a second when he spotted Sugar and Artie, and then he hugged everyone.

"This is going to be the best night ever!" someone yelled and everyone cheered.

"Hello, everybody," an unfortunately familiar voice said, silencing the crowd. Everyone turned to the door.

"Oh my God," Rachel muttered as the figure walked through the parting crowd.

"It can't be…," Kurt whispered, holding onto Blaine.

"That's right, everyone. It's me," the figure said once reached the stage. The black ski mask came off to reveal a long-haired blonde with rugged features. "Sebastian Smythe."


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here to take what I should've had since day one," Sebastian replied, grinning evilly. "You, Blaine Anderson, are what I'm here for."

"You are not taking my husband, you rat-faced bastard," Kurt barked, gripping onto Blaine.

"Do you really think you can take me, Kurt? You couldn't take me ten years ago, and I seriously doubt you can now," Sebastian sneered. "If I had Blaine, I wouldn't be out on the street. If I had Blaine, I wouldn't have married a psychopathic killer, who had also been committing tax fraud, which is _why_ I'm out on the street."

"Whatever conscience you had then made you take Joel back," Kurt snapped. "Seeing how many times you screwed him over, you deserve to be in this miserable shit you call a life."

Sebastian scoffed and pulled something from his back pocket. "Everyone back up right now," he ordered, pointing the pistol at the crowd. "Do it!" The crowd complied and lined up against the back wall.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Rachel groaned. "I knew tonight was going to be a bad idea."

"Shut up!" Sebastian yelled, firing into the air. "Now I want Blaine and Kurt to come forward; for every thirty seconds you hesitate, I will kill one of your friends, starting with the blonde Bieber." He pointed the gun at Sam. "So, Kurt, Blaine, step up." The two held tight to each other as they stepped forward.

"Warren, stop," a voice said. Everyone looked around for the source. Only one person they knew called Sebastian by his real name and that person was supposedly in jail. "You can't kill all these people." Rory stepped forward, surprising his friends.

"Rory Flanagan, thought you'd gone back to Ireland," Sebastian said softly.

"Remember how we were in love once?" Rory asked.

"Don't talk about that," Sebastian whispered, lowering the raised gun.

"Wait, what happened here?" Jacob asked out loud.

"Shut up, Jacob!" Rachel, Kurt, and Santana snapped. Sebastian raised the pistol briefly and shot the Jewfro'ed man in the chest.

"Rachel, I love you!" were his final words before he died.

"You know, as much as we'd always wanted to do that, oh my God," Sam said.

"Warren, please stop," Rory said, walking towards the shaking man with the gun. "Remember how Joel made you feel? You broke up with me to be with him."

"Rory, you don't get it, do you? Yeah, I love Joel, but I didn't want to feel guilty because someone killed themselves over what I had done to them," Sebastian explained, biting his lip.

"So you married him although you weren't totally for him? You still wanted me?" Rory looked a little confused; everyone else was just staring at either Rory or Sebastian.

"I love you, Rory Flanagan. You're all I ever thought about since I broke up with you," Sebastian whispered, standing a few feet away from the Irish boy.

"Uh, so can we like go now?" a random guy asked.

"Yes," Sebastian said absently.

"Oh thank God," the guy said, walking towards the door, but Sebastian snapped out of his reverie and shot the guy in the back.

"No one's going anywhere," he ordered. "Kurt and Blaine will be coming with me though. Rory, step back; I don't want to hurt you."

"Why do you want Blaine?" Rory asked.

"I love you, but, after all these years, I still want him," Sebastian said, taking a breath. "Now, Kurt and Blaine, move." The couple complied and Sebastian forced them at gunpoint out of the auditorium.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out," Sebastian replied before using his ski mask to cover Kurt's face.


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay, what did we do wrong here?" Artie asked once Sebastian had left with Kurt and Blaine.

"We let the psycho get away with Klaine?" Brittany asked helpfully.

"Yes. Yes, we did and we didn't do anything about it," Artie said.

"Hey, mate, I tried to help," Rory cut in.

"Yes, Irish, you did, but do you see Porcelain and Hobbit?" Santana snapped.

"Are we going to send out a search party?" Sugar asked.

"In time, honey, in time," Artie assured, patting her on the arm. "I think the first thing we do is talk to Joel."

"But he's in prison," Finn quipped.

"True, but that's what the holo-phone is for," Artie said, pulling out a small, circular object from his pocket and aiming it at the stage. A blue light lit up and a list of places was listed. "California State Prison, Los Angeles County," Artie said into the mouthpiece.

"California State Prison, Los Angeles County," an automated female voice repeated before a dial tone began.

"The Golden State's State Prison, who do you want?" a male voice droned a moment later.

"Joel Richardson," Artie replied.

"Inmate two-four-six-oh-one," the voice yelled and a familiar voice came onto the line.

"Hello? Are you another telemarketer ready to inform me about the joy of Jesus?" Joel asked tiredly.

"Joel, it's me, Artie. Remember McKinley High?"

"Artie Abrams? Wait, why are you calling me? Do you want to know why I did it? I had lots of good reasons," he said.

"No, weirdo, listen," Santana interrupted, but Joel cut her off.

"Why, Santana, what a nice surprise," he said sarcastically.

"Warren kidnapped Kurt and Blaine," Rory said quickly.

"He did _what_?" Joel's voice turned cold.

"Kidnapped Kurt and Blaine," Rory repeated in a softer tone.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he sighed. "Wait a minute, who is that dead on the ground there?"

"Jacob Ben Israel," Finn said.

"Well, can't say I'm not devastated," Joel shrugged. "You know it's a good thing you guys called me. I should've called you when I found it, but I didn't know how to contact any of you."

"What is it?" Rachel spoke for the first time since Kurt and Blaine left.

Joel sighed. "Warren's been planning for this day for years. Well, considering I've been in prison for the past seven years, he may have been fine-tuning it since they took me away. Oh, can I ask you guys for a favor?"

"Sure," Quinn said.

"Bail me out! I can't stand another day in here. I mean, I've served half my sentence and I need out. When you guys get me out, I'll help you track down Warren and I'll do him in myself. Just please get me out of here," he begged.

"There's the desperate Joel we missed," Mike remarked.

"Guys, please. I've never asked you for anything, but for once, just do this for me," Joel whined. "Don't worry about Warren. He doesn't have the guts to kill anyone. I do though, seeing as how I did away with the short, white Canadian who thought he was a rapper."

"How do we bail you out though?" Finn asked. "You're in California."

"Wire the cash. Let me see." Joel turned away from view and yelled, "How much is my bail?" No one heard the response, but Joel turned back and sighed. "My bail is ten grand."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were being tied to chairs in a dark, dingy cabin by Sebastian.<p>

"Sebastian, why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, biting back a whimper.

"Because I want Blaine and you're the only thing standing in my way," he barked, tightening the ropes.

"My husband is not a _thing_," Blaine snapped, glaring daggers at Sebastian.

"Shut it, Blaine," Sebastian ordered, slapping Blaine. Kurt gasped and fought even harder at his ties.

"You're so going to regret all of this, Sebastian," Kurt shouted.

"Don't make me hit you too," Sebastian scoffed, finishing the tying and standing up. "So, guys, enlighten me. What's been going on since you got hitched? Any lucky kid gonna have two daddies?"

"That kid isn't going to get her two daddies if a certain nutjob doesn't let them go," Blaine retorted. Kurt was surprised by his husband's sudden un-dapper outburst.

"Listen, Hobbit," Sebastian hissed, "you'd better straighten up and talk to me nicely unless you want your pretty gay-faced hubby to get cut."

"You touch one hair on his head and I swear to God I will castrate you," Blaine whispered.

"Now, that isn't something a Warbler should do, Blainers." Sebastian said, pouting, but his smirk was evident.

"You were never a Warbler, Sebastian. You were a douchebag before then and you still are," Kurt interrupted. Blaine flinched as Sebastian backhanded Kurt across the face.

"Well, it has become obvious neither of you will shut up anytime soon, so it looks like it's time for the gag." Sebastian stood up and gagged Kurt while Blaine cussed Sebastian out. "Blaine, I'm going to ask. Do you want to be gagged or do you want something else to shut your trap? 'Cause I've got the perfect thing and I promise it's not the gag."

"I'll take the gag over what I'm pretty sure is your STD-ridden penis," Blaine said, relenting.

"You'll ask for it soon enough," Sebastian smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mf mmmf mmf mmmf," Blaine said through the gag. Kurt leaned his head back against his husband and groaned loudly. Both knew Sebastian was trying to sleep in the adjoined room.

"Shut up out there or I'll beat the shit out of both of you," Sebastian yelled.

"Mmmf mmf," Kurt scoffed. Sebastian sighed heavily and stormed out of the room, wearing nothing but a T-shirt and boxers.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up right now, I am going to shoot you both and drown you in the river," he shouted. "And then I will just change my name again, I've done it once already, and move away…again."

"Mmmf," Kurt said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and ungagged the two.

"Thank you!" Blaine sighed.

"You think your friends are coming, don't you? They're not, you know why?" Kurt looked haughtily up at a smirking Sebastian. "Because they'll never find you; this cabin is in a part of Ohio where those losers will never think of."

"Don't you care about Joel anymore?" Kurt asked.

"He means nothing to me," Sebastian scoffed.

"Then why'd you marry him?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"Because at the time, it was what I had to do," he replied.

"Did he ever mean anything to you?" Blaine was imagining Joel's reaction to this news. It would not be good.

"At a time, he did. He was my world, and then he went to prison. Knowing Joel, he'd probably hook up with someone there…" Sebastian snorted, but Kurt cut him off.

"You are such an idiot. Joel took your bullshit for years, even after he found out who you really were. He told me himself; he wanted to kill you for what happened at the prom," Kurt interjected. Sebastian paled and grabbed Kurt by the throat.

"You know nothing about that night! You weren't there, so for once in your fucking life, shut your mouth!" he yelled, breathing hard, and then he took a breath and continued in a softer voice. "You don't know what I had to do, do you? Joel…no one knows about what I did to get him into my arms. If he knew, he would kill me, no joke. I called his boyfriend's parents and told them what was going on. They came and took Cameron back, and Joel came running into my arms."

"You actually did that to Joel?" Kurt was shocked; how could anyone do such a thing?

"I know you'll say I don't, but I regret doing that. If I let them be together, Joel would never have dealt with all of my bullshit, and I'd probably have never met any of you guys. Doesn't that sound perfect?" Sebastian sat down on the counter and put a hand to his mouth.

"I know it's hard, having parents who think you're nothing but that gay guy who will go catch AIDS and die. Trust me," Blaine said. "But doing what you do, Sebastian, it's really not the way to go. Breaking up couples, throwing yourself around like you're nothing, and getting hellbent on revenge; those are signs of sociopathy."

"When did you get so damn smart?" Sebastian looked wonderingly at Blaine.

"Since he's been taking classes on behavioral psychology," Kurt explained. "He's been so damn insightful recently. Honestly, it's starting to drive me a little crazy."

"Kurt!" Blaine sounded pouty and Kurt could imagine his husband's pouty face.

"Only speaking the truth, hon," he replied.

"I should've seen it before. You two really were meant to be with each other," Sebastian observed, shaking his head.

"And even through what you did, you and Joel are probably meant to be as well," Blaine said. "You should go visit him."

"He wouldn't want to see me." Sebastian rubbed his neck.

"You two haven't seen each other since he got arrested, right?" Sebastian nodded. "Don't you think a reunion is in order? It's been seven years."

"You're right, Blaine." Sebastian pulled out his holo-phone and said "California State Prison, Los Angeles County" into the mouthpiece.

"Hollywood State Prison, what do you want?" a male voice droned.

"Joel Richardson," Sebastian replied.

"Everyone wants to talk to Richardson tonight. Guy must be a fucking celebrity for doing Bieber in. Two-four-six-oh-one, get out here!" the voice yelled.

"Are you a telemarketer or ex-classmate?" Joel asked once he had come to the phone.

"How's about the husband you haven't seen in seven years?" Sebastian sounded meek. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who seemed transfixed on the hologram of Joel.

"Warren Damien Rhodes, what in the name of President Madonna did you do?" Joel demanded, making Kurt and Blaine jump, startled. "Kidnapping Kurt and Blaine, that's a new low, even for you. I see them. Warren, you'd better fucking explain yourself right now. Hi, Kurt and Blaine," he said calmly.

"Hey, Joel," they said in unison and looking at a cowering Sebastian.

"I-I-I wasn't t-thinking," Sebastian stammered.

"You fucking idiot, you never think," Joel scoffed.

"Never took Joel for the condescending type," Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded.

"Why is Sebastian so freaked out by a hologram of his husband though?" Blaine whispered back.

"Probably because how much control Joel has over him. That's my guess," Kurt said.

"Untie them, now!" Joel ordered and Sebastian scrambled over, untying Kurt and Blaine's ties within a few minutes. "Now I've got bail coming through right now. Kurt, Blaine, you'll be seeing your friends soon. Do thank them all for me, I mean, seriously, they pooled ten grand together." The two hostages nodded. "Anyway, I'm getting out and Warren, baby, you are so through. See you soon."

"Uh, can we go now?" Kurt asked out of the silence.

"Honey, we don't know where we are," Blaine replied.

"Okay, um, Sebastian?" Kurt prodded the shaking lump on flesh on the floor. "Sebastian, get up and show us how to get back."

"Mmmf," Sebastian mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Sebastian's cell phone.

"Who are you calling, Kurt?" Blaine looked at his husband.

"Someone who can track this number and find us," Kurt said testily. Blaine looked back down at Sebastian, who was now in a fetal position.

"I didn't know he was _that_ sensitive. I mean, look at him," Blaine said to Kurt, who looked over and shook his head in disgust.

"He's just being his typical stupid self. Ignore him. Soon he'll be out of the way," he shrugged.

_**A/N**_: This is a more Kurt-Blaine-Sebastian centric chapter. All the stuff Blaine says about sociopathy, hell if I know if it's true. And Madonna is President in the future; at least in my future, that'd be awesome.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: Okay, confession time: This story went in a completely different direction than it was supposed to. But you guys like it, so it's fine. I'll post the original direction of this story after I finish.

"Oh, where are they?" Kurt groaned as he and Blaine stood outside the cabin an hour later. Together, they had managed to tie up Sebastian and leave him in a corner. "It's almost sunrise and I really want to go home." Suddenly, a helicopter whirred above them; the two looked up to see Sam dropping a rope ladder.

"Grab on, guys!" he called.

"What about the stupid bastard?" Kurt called back, nodding towards the cabin.

"I'll take care of that," a new voice yelled and a figure slid down the rope. "Kurt and Blaine, it's been a while," Joel said, with a smile.

"Joel, how did you get here so fast?" Blaine asked.

"Bail went through and I bribed a helicopter pilot to get me here as fast as he could. He's not getting any money though," he mumbled. "Eh, I gave him a fake name anyway. Now where is my perfect douchebag of a husband?"

"Over there." Blaine pointed to Sebastian, still in his corner.

"Oh, Warren, you're just as rugged looking as I imagined," Joel chuckled, walking over to Sebastian, who had realized Joel was actually present and was now fighting his binds to get away. "Stop your struggling and look at me." Sebastian looked up, fear evident in his eyes.

"J-J-Joely, don't, p-please," he stuttered.

"Hey, shut up and listen to me, okay?" Sebastian closed his mouth but still looked terrified by the presence of his husband. "Now I'm not going to hurt you…yet, but you will come with me and Klaine, and we're going to return them to their friends, got it?" Sebastian nodded and swallowed.

"Joel?" Kurt stepped forward hesitantly. "How are we going to get back?"

"I got that covered," he replied. The rope ladder flew over and Sam climbed down.

"Guys," he whispered, embracing Kurt and Blaine. "Thank God you're safe. Everyone's been so worried about you two."

"Sam, we're fine," Kurt said, patting the taller boy on the back in an attempt to be let go.

"Evans, be a dear and carry Captain Douchebag up into the helicopter," Joel said sweetly. Sam nodded and picked up Sebastian. "Kurt and Blaine, you next; I'll be right behind you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine!" The two were bombarded with hugs when the couple returned to the school auditorium.<p>

"Joel, thank you so much for getting them back," Rachel said, embracing Joel.

"No problem; besides you guys got me out of prison, so call it even," he shrugged.

"What about Warren?" Rory asked, walking over.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's just going back to therapy. Don't worry about him, it'll be prison therapy," Joel replied. "I'll make sure he stays there."

"Joel, what else can we say?" Blaine put an arm around the taller brunette.

"You don't have to say anything at all. I think I've given the world back something. I saved you and Kurt, and I did away with evil, so I think my balance in the world is perfect now." He sighed and put an arm on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, um, Joel, Sebastian said something tonight that you should know," Kurt started hesitantly.

"What stupid thing did he say this time?" Joel brushed off his shirt.

"He told Kurt and I how you two got together, what really happened," Blaine clarified.

"What-what are you talking about?" Joel looked at Blaine nervously.

"Cameron," he said and Joel froze.

"I haven't seen Cam since he left Knightley," he whispered. "Blaine, what did Warren tell you?"

"He said that he called your boyfriend's parents and told them about you guys' relationship. They came and you found solace in the traitor," Kurt explained.

Joel stood frozen for a moment before walking outside and, a second later, a howl of pain rang out. Everyone hurried outside to find Joel holding Sebastian by the throat and saying something.

"Did you call Cameron's parents? Did you, you stupid son of a bitch?" Joel demanded, shaking Sebastian.

"Y-yes, J-J-Joely," Sebastian spluttered out. Joel released him and turned away, wiping his eyes.

"Out of everything you've ever done to me, Warren, this is officially the worst of them all," he said, his voice breaking. "This is it. It's over, Warren. I'd kill you but then I'd go back to prison, so that's a negatory. I'm filing for divorce. We're through. Get out of here; just get the fuck out of here before I strangle you." Sebastian stood up, looked at Joel sadly, and ran off.

"Are you okay, Joel?" Rory put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No, no, I'm not." Joel broke down and sobbed onto Rory's shoulder. As Joel cried, the others came and formed a tight embrace around them.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm okay now," Joel whispered as the car stopped at Rory's apartment complex. Rory looked over at Joel and put his hand on the brunette's leg.

"It'll be okay, Joel," he said softly.

"I know," Joel replied. "It's just I didn't know how seriously messed up he was; well, more so than what I knew. I just can't believe he would ever do that, Rory."

"No offense, but it doesn't surprise me," Rory said. "He always seemed like the conniving, scheming type, like a guy version of Santana."

"I loved him, but not anymore," Joel sighed. "Love really fucking blows."

"I know. I didn't get married, but I was close. I was left at the altar," Rory said, the memory coming back.

"Oh my God, that's pretty messed up. What kind of person would do that to a guy like you?" Rory looked at Joel's tear-stained face.

"Sugar ditched me for Artie," he whispered, wiping his eyes. Joel wrapped an arm around the younger man and held him tight.

"Love just doesn't work with us," Joel muttered, softly ruffling Rory's hair. "What happened to Sam?"

"He got back with Mercedes," Rory mumbled. "They had a summer fling and decided to get back together just after you and Warren got married."

"Hey, hey, look who it is!" Two familiar voices yelled. The car was then pounded on by a brunette and a blonde and Joel's jaw dropped as he got out of the car.

"Nick! Jeff! You bastards get over here and hug me!" Joel embraced the two and looked closely at both of them. "Damn it, you're both all grown up. And yet you're still the same two idiots I lived with at Dalton."

"I thought your sentence was fifteen years," Jeff said, looking Joel up and down.

"I got bailed out by who I now know are my _real_ friends, the New Directions," he teased. "They pooled ten grand and got me out of that shithole. May we all bless Kurt and Rachel's Broadway earnings?"

"You could've called us. Jeffy's a big-time lawyer," Nick said, with a pout.

"Well, they called me, and you two haven't called me since I was arrested, so curse both of you." Joel crossed his arms and stared Nick and Jeff down.

"How long ago did you get out?" Jeff asked.

"About four hours ago," he shrugged.

"You've been out for four hours?" Nick looked incredulous.

"Yeah, I got bail, bribed a helicopter pilot, flew to McKinley, picked up Sam, found where Warren was keeping Klaine hostage, rescued them, returned them, beat the crap out of Warren, sent him away, broke down, and was having a heartfelt moment with Rory before you two, as always, ruined it."

"Sebastian took Klaine hostage?" Jeff grabbed Nick protectively.

"Yes, and now he's gone. And I don't care where he went," Joel replied. "He can go die for all I care. I found out what that stupid son of a bitch did. He called my first boyfriend's parents and got him taken away. Now I have to go track him down and apologize for my _ex_-husband's stupidity. I'll see you two later." Joel followed Rory into his apartment and took control of the computer.

* * *

><p>Joel took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of 258 Whitman Avenue in Cincinnati. The door opened to reveal Cameron looking young but Joel knew he was about 30.<p>

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Cameron, it's me, Joel," Joel said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Joel Richardson? Is it really you?" Cameron looked surprised and stepped outside to see Joel in a better light.

"It's me, Cam. We were roomies at Knightley, and then your parents came and removed you. I know how they knew. I didn't know until a few days ago." Joel felt the tears falling from his eyes.

"I heard you married Warren and then you got arrested for murder." Cameron shook his head. _This is just another dream_, he thought.

"I did marry that devious bastard, but we're through now. And yes, I spent seven years in prison for the murder of Justin Bieber, but that's now beside the point," Joel shrugged this off.

"Wait, you murdered Justin Bieber?" Cameron looked scandalized.

"It was a big thing. I had people throwing shit at me on my way into the courthouse, most of them were teenage girls, and some of them were mothers, just like those creepy Taylor Lautner MILFs." Joel shuddered at this, and then continued, "Anyway, I plead guilty and I received fifteen years. It was only cut in half when an urgent call came from the McKinley High class of 2012 reunion needing my help in controlling that stupid douche after he took my friends Kurt and Blaine hostage. They paid my bail, I got out, hitched a ride, saved them, returned them, Warren revealed that he called your parents and snitched on us, I hit him, told him that we're getting a divorce, and have officially moved on. And trust me; you do not want to know to what lengths he has caused me grief."

"Kurt…Kurt Hummel, the Broadway star?" Cameron asked. Joel nodded. "How was prison anyway?"

"What do you think? It was a shithole, except everyone loved me for what I did, so there was no hard time," Joel replied. "The point is, Cam, I'm sorry we broke up. I still love you, I always have."

"Joel, I…," he started to say but Joel put a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say a word. You probably have someone and I'm not here to ruin that. I just wanted to let you know." Joel patted the brunette on the shoulder and turned to leave, but Cameron spun him around and pressed his lips to Joel's.

"Don't leave me again, Joely," he whispered when they parted.

"Never," Joel replied, kissing Cameron again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Well, now whoever's reading _The Power of Love_ knows that Joel and Cameron get back together after 13 years apart.


	9. Chapter 8

"Joel William Richardson, do you take Robert Cameron Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until the day you die?" the priest asked. Joel and Cameron had been dating again for six months and Cameron wanted to get married. Everyone was present, both the New Directions and the Warblers; Cameron tracked down Lindsay, Damian, Samuel, and the rest of their Knightley friends.

"I do," Joel said, smiling serenely at Cameron.

"Robert Cameron Mitchell, do you take Joel William Richardson to be your husband?" the priest turned to Cameron, whose eyes were tearing up quickly.

"I do," he said.

"If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your silence." Joel and Cameron scanned the room for protestors. Someone in the back stood up.

"I'd just like to apologize to Joel and Cameron for my part in why they are not already married," the figure said. Joel recognized the voice and shut his eyes, hoping it was a dream. "I'm sorry, Joel. I'm sorry, Cameron. I shouldn't have gotten in the way of your love."

"Will you stop stalking me?" Joel yelled, making everyone present jump. "You've ruined my life so many times over it's like you're God. Figure it out, Warren. You're out of my life for good." Joel felt hot tears roll down his cheeks; he covered his face and ran into the back.

"Nice job, you ruined the wedding just like how you ruin everything else," Nick snapped at Sebastian, who looked a little confused. Jeff grabbed Nick's arm and the two hurried into the back after Joel.

* * *

><p>"Joely, are you okay?" Jeff asked as he and Nick stood outside a closet, from where they could hear Joel sniffling.<p>

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled. "I wish I was dead, and then he'd have no one to harass."

"Joel, don't you dare start talking like that again," Nick reprimanded. "You're worth a lot. I mean, look at the career you got back. You're back on top of the film critiquing world. You took years of Sebastian's bullshit, and you made it through."

"Please leave me alone. I can't face the world again," Joel moaned.

"You are not going to kill yourself, Joel!" Jeff pounded on the door; Nick looked startled by this outburst. "Open the door or I'll bust it down!"

"Bust it down then," Joel replied. Jeff put a hand to his head and started throwing himself against the door. Nick stood and watched his husband try and break the door down.

"What is going on back here?" Kurt asked.

"Joel locked himself in the closet and he won't come out," Nick explained as Jeff continued to try and take down the door.

"Joel, come out of the closet!" Jeff shouted; this carried out to the congregation, most of who started to snicker.

"You know the door's unlocked, right?" Joel called, trying to stifle a giggle. He heard Jeff curse and the door was yanked open. Joel was sitting on the floor, face streaked with tears but a smirk on his lips.

"Get your butt out there and marry Cameron!" Jeff ordered, grabbing Joel by the arm and pulling him up. "You can't let your filthy bastard of an ex get you down."

"Okay," Joel mumbled. "I'll do it," he said, holding his head up and walking back out. Cameron was sitting on the step with his head in his hands. "Cameron?" The blonde looked up and smiled. "Let's get married."

"And so I now pronounce you husband and husband," the priest said a few minutes later. The congregation cheered as Joel and Cameron kissed.

* * *

><p>During the reception, Joel was chatting animatedly with Cameron's parents when a screeching feedback filled the room. He looked immediately to the stage where he saw Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Nick, and Jeff preparing a song.<p>

"Oh, no freakin' way," he muttered to himself, excusing himself from Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed to the men onstage.

"We're going to sing for your reception," Nick explained.

"No, you most certainly are not. You are not singing _another_ song at my wedding. I remember what happened last time. After the reception, you sang a mash-up of "_MacArthur Park_" and "_The Windmills of Your Mind_", henceforth ruining my love for both songs," Joel snapped. "Get off the stage now before I get up there."

"Joely, honey, come on, let them sing," Cameron coaxed, coming up behind Joel.

"Cam, you don't what these idiots are capable of," Joel said, trying to keep calm. "Blaine, zip it," he ordered once Blaine opened his mouth. "I saved you and Kurt's lives, don't make me regret it. And Nick and Jeff, I do thank you for talking me into marriage, but you two caused me to lose my sanity many a time."

"Can we sing one song? We promise it's not a horrible song," Rory pleaded.

"Fine," Joel relented and walked away.

"They're going to sing again?" Rachel asked as Joel passed by.

"May Satan have mercy on us all," he grumbled, sitting down in a chair.

"_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never, ever, ever be apart…_"

Nick started singing before Joel yanked him off the stage.

"Who the hell do you think you're playing at?" he snapped, holding Nick by the collar. "You guys did that just to piss me off, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"We thought it'd be funny," Nick whimpered.

"Am I laughing?" Joel asked. "All of you get off the stage before I lose it." The other four scrambled off in a few seconds' time.

"Joel?" someone asked. He looked up to see Rachel, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, and Sugar. "Can we sing?" It was Rachel who asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, but no Bieber," he warned.

"Don't worry, we have better taste than the boys," Sugar replied. Santana took center stage and began to sing:

"_When you're feelin' sad and low_

_We will take you where you gotta go_

_Smiling, dancing, everything is free_

_All you need is positivity_

Tina took on the next verse:

"_Colors of the world_

_Spice up your life_

_Every boy and every girl_

_Spice up your life_

_People of the world_

_Spice up your life_

_Ahhh…_

The girls came together as one:

"_Slam me to the left_

_If you're havin' a good time_

_Shake it to the right_

_If you know that you feel fine_

_Chicas to the front_

_Huh, huh, and go round_

"_Slam me to the left_

_If you're havin' a good time_

_Shake it to the right_

_If you know that you feel fine_

_Chicas to the front_

_Huh, huh_

_Hi, ci, ja, hold tight_."

The audience clapped as the girls finished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The boys sing Justin Bieber's "_Baby_" and the girls do the Spice Girls' "_Spice Up Your Life_". One more chapter until finish. I have an idea for another story, review if you want to hear the idea.


	10. Chapter 9

"Ah, the slow dance," Joel said as he and Cameron swayed across the backyard. "It's good when someone's singing a nice, slow song." Damian and Lindsay were onstage crooning "_Endless Love_". "And it takes my mind off of doing away with Nick and Jeff."

"No more murderous thoughts, okay, baby?" Cameron asked, nuzzling his face against Joel's neck.

"Okay, no more murderous thoughts," Joel agreed.

"I love you, Joely," he whispered.

"I love you too," Joel replied. He looked around at everyone else dancing: Kurt and Blaine; Finn and Rachel; Brittany and Santana; Quinn and some guy Joel didn't recognize; Sugar and Artie, who was using a ReWalk; Mike and Tina; Puck and an older woman; Sam and Mercedes; Nick and Jeff; and Rory was sitting alone at a table, drinking from a bottle of rum. Joel frowned, released Cameron, and walked over.

"Hey, Rory, buddy, how you holding up?" he asked. Rory looked up at Joel, his eyes red. "Okay, not too good; in that case, no more alcohol for you." Joel pulled the bottle away from the curly-haired man. "Why don't you get out there and find someone? You can't spend the whole time moping. I will not let you be depressed at my wedding. In fact, I happen to see someone checking you out." Joel had spotted Damian looking over at Rory.

"Someone's looking at me?" Rory looked up nervously.

"Yeah, he's right over there," Joel said, motioning to Damian, who noticed them glancing and grinned. "His name's Damian and, like you, he's from Ireland. He's got the accent and everything. I think you two would be perfect. Now sober up and go talk to him."

"Thanks, Joel," he whispered. Joel patted him on the back and watched him go.

"Nice thing you did there," a voice said from behind Joel. He turned around to see Sam holding a beer.

"He needs someone," Joel said. "Poor guy, he told me Sugar ditched him at the altar."

"Yeah, pretty shitty thing to do to someone," Sam agreed. "Looks like they're hitting it off," he observed. Rory and Damian just laughed together about something.

"Hey, Joel," Nick said, walking over, hand-in-hand with Jeff. "We're sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay, guys. Just don't do it again, okay? Don't bring _him_ up in my presence. Best way to stay on my good side," Joel replied.

"Thanks, Joely," Jeff said, taking a moment to hug Joel.

"Oh, okay, thank you, Jeff. Please let me go." Joel put his hands up and took a breath.

"Sorry," Jeff said sheepishly.

"Go enjoy the reception, you two," Joel ordered. "And don't either of you dare get drunk or I will have both of your asses mounted to my wall." Nick and Jeff pouted, but walked away.

"Joel, thank you so much for this," Rory said as he walked by holding hands with Damian.

"No problem," Joel called.

"Joel, we want to ask you something." Suddenly, everyone was looking at him; it was Kurt who said it.

"Um, okay, what is it?" Joel looked a little unnerved.

"What happened in jail? I mean, how was seven years in an LA prison?" Blaine asked.

"You really want to know?" Everyone nodded and sat down.

"Okay, if you insist. Let's see, the day was March first, two-thousand-fifteen…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: The story is at its end. And that last part gives me the chance to make a spin-off.


	11. BONUS CHAPTER: ORIGINAL ENDING

In the original version, Seth and Kelly (me and my best friend Amber, now in the forms of Kurt and Blaine) had promised each other that if the moment occurred, Seth would protect Kelly by risking his own life for her. The whole Justin Bieber murder thing never existed, considering at the time of the story's origins – early 2009, he wasn't well-known by the world. When I plotted this for _Glee_, Joel was only supposed to be mentioned briefly by Sebastian and there was no reference to their past. Most of the time Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian spent in the cabin consisted of arguing and homage to _A Clockwork Orange_, as well as a discovery that Sebastian had killed many (almost all of which were tributes to films, i.e. _Female Trouble_, _Serial Mom_). Because the story was based on my high school experience (and most of the people I went to high school with were bastards), a search party wasn't formed until later as most of Seth and Kelly's classmates didn't care enough. It wasn't until Stella (who would become Mercedes) decided to leave on her own, but a small group joined her. The original ending is placed in Chapter 5 and has been slightly altered to fit the _Glee_ characters' lives.

* * *

><p>"Mf mmmf mmf mmmf," Blaine said through the gag. Kurt leaned his head back against his husband and groaned loudly. Both knew Sebastian was trying to sleep in the adjoined room.<p>

"Shut up out there or I'll beat the shit out of both of you," Sebastian yelled.

"Mmmf mmf," Kurt scoffed. Sebastian sighed heavily and stormed out of the room, wearing nothing but a T-shirt and boxers.

"If you two don't shut the fuck up right now, I am going to shoot you both and drown you in the river," he shouted. "And then I will just change my name again, I've done it once already, and move away…again."

"Mmmf," Kurt said. Sebastian rolled his eyes and ungagged the two.

"Thank you!" Blaine sighed.

"You think your friends are coming, don't you? They're not, you know why?" Kurt looked haughtily up at a smirking Sebastian. "Because they'll never find you; this cabin is in a part of Ohio where those losers will never think of."

Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Sugar, Rory, Brittany, and Santana watched from outside a window at Sebastian, who had cut the ropes down the middle and pulled Blaine, tossing the man into a chair facing Kurt before pulling a gun and twirling it in his hand.

"Now, because I'm so generous, I'm going to let you choose, Blaine," he said. "You want Kurt to die fast or slow? Fast would mean a bullet in the head, slow would mean I shoot different parts of his body and you get to see him die before your very eyes."

"Remember that promise I made to you ten years ago?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded. Blaine stood up and glared at Sebastian. "You are not going to kill him. I would rather be dead than be with you." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pointed the gun at Blaine.

"No, Blaine, no!" Kurt squeaked.

"Shut it, Gay-Face," Sebastian ordered, still pointing at Blaine.

"Kill me instead," Blaine said.

"Okay," Sebastian agreed and shot Blaine in the chest.

"No!" Kurt screamed and the seven Gleeks burst through the door. Artie held onto Mercedes as they looked at Blaine's body on the floor. Sam and Rory untied Kurt and he sat next to his husband's body, sobbing. Santana, however, was in the process of beating the crap out of Sebastian.

"I should've beaten the hell out of you the day you threw that slushie up in my grill!" she yelled.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Sam and Rory asked at the same time. Kurt had risen from next to Blaine and walked over to a now-bleeding Sebastian.

"You meerkat-faced piece of shit," he hissed before grabbing the gun off the floor and shooting Sebastian in the head, making everyone shriek. "And that was a real bullet."

"Real, what are you talking about?" Sugar asked.

"Hey, guys," Blaine's voice said; everyone turned and skittered back against the wall in fear. "I'm not the ghost of Blaine, I promise. The bullet Sebastian shot me with was a blank."

"So Sebastian didn't kill you?" Rory looked scared and Blaine nodded. "But then Kurt just killed Sebastian, right?"

"That's true," Blaine confirmed.

"Well, I did the world a favor," Kurt shrugged. "The balance is right again. Let's go home." The group looked at the dead body of Sebastian Smythe on the floor and followed Kurt out of the cabin.


End file.
